


Reunion

by IllLightUpTheSky4You



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllLightUpTheSky4You/pseuds/IllLightUpTheSky4You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Neal reunited... Wow that sounds really cheesy. I'm horrible at summaries. Anyway, this is a one-shot of how I think Emma will react when she sees Neal again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

"Emma!" Emma Swan turned her head and gasped as she saw Neal running towards her. He was alive! Emma closed the distance between the two.

"Emma. I'm..." Neal broke off as there was a resounding crack as Emma slapped Neal across his face.

"Don't you  ever do that to me again." Emma glared at Neal with a powerful ferocity.

"Do what? Almost die? Well I hate to break it to you, but..." This time, Neil broke off because Emma was kissing him. As her tongue slipped into his mouth and then out, Neal moaned wantonly into her mouth. Just as quickly, Em ma broke the kiss, pulling back to face him.

"You talk to much," she replied before bringing Neal in for another kiss.


End file.
